In many situations, an interventional radiologist or other healthcare worker (e.g., a physician, nurse, technician) may work under a radiation field (e.g., from a fluoroscope, X-rays, other imaging system, or the like) when treating a patient. Although significant measures are often taken to minimize a patient's exposure to radiation during medical procedures, the healthcare worker implementing the procedure is often left exposed to the radiation—at least to some degree—and such exposure is often repeated for each new patient. For example, a healthcare worker's hands can be exposed to radiation from radiation imaging machines while inserting a central line in a patient (e.g., during a fluoroscopic procedure). Physical barriers can be used to shield the healthcare worker from radiation exposure, but often they are bulky and disruptive to the healthcare worker during the procedure.